guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Gadd
Overview Summary #Head southeast to the Shards of Orr. Use the Asura Gate inside the entrance to gain access to Gadd's Encampment. Rendezvous there with Bartholos. #Join Livia and Gadd in Sparkfly Swamp. #Assist Livia with collecting inscriptions from the 3 Inscribed Ettins. #Return to the entrance of the Bloodstone Caves. #Talk to Gadd. #Activate the inscription and gain entrance to the Bloodstone Caves. Obtained From :Livia in Vlox's Falls Reward :*2,000 exp :*250 Asuran reputation points Dialogue :Gadd is the most brilliant of the Asura. My fellow members of the Shining Blade have been helping with his research into the Bloodstones. They are currently on the far side of the Sea of Sorrows. The good news is we can get there by an Asura Gate. Head south and east to an underground complex called the Shards of Orr. An Asura Gate on the upper level leads to Gadd's Encampment. Find Bartholos, leader of the Shining Blade. He can tell you how to find Gadd. :Accept: If it will help the Asura, it must be done. :Reject: You can't get blood from a stone. Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Gadd:'' This is the help you recruited, Livia? I'm not impressed.'' ' :'''Vekk: I see Gadd is as charming as ever. :Gadd: Vekk! I didn't see you. Now I'm REALLY unimpressed. Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Gadd: Fools! Keep these creatures away from me! Can't you see I'm working here? :Livia: Gadd works much better without hot monster breath on his neck. Protect us! Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Gadd: Can't you do anything right? If I die, this will all be a waste. Annihilate those things! Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Gadd: We have all three inscriptions. Let us proceed to our next objective posthaste! :Gadd: Get out of my way, you knuckle-dragging oafs. Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Gadd: Well, it took you long enough. Did you stop for a lunch while out hunting? It will take just a moment to decode these arcane inscriptions. Then you may have the honor of escorting me into the depths to find the Bloodstone... Now be quiet, oaf! I require absolute silence! Reward Dialogue :You have decoded the inscriptions for this magical door and opened the way to the Bloodstone. Invoke the inscriptions when ready. Followup :Finding the Bloodstone Walkthrough The Shards of Orr is one of the hardest dungeons in EotN. The easiest way to get through to Gadd's Encampment is to bring Smiting Prayers skills, Dervishes with Avatar of Balthazar, and/or equip your weapon users with Heart of Holy Flame. Otherwise, you could try to simply run through avoiding the mobs. Near the last section of the dungeon are 3 mobs which are fairly hard to kill; flag your heroes and henchmen to create a distraction while you run through to the gate of the encampment. It is also possible to travel from Eye of the North through Ice Cliff Chasms, Battledepths, Heart of the Shiverpeaks (Level 1), a tiny bit of Bogroot Growths (Level 1), and Sparkfly Swamp to get to Gadd's Encampment, bypassing Shards of Orr to complete that part of the quest. After finding Gadd and Livia, you must kill three Inscribed Ettins, all of which count as bosses for the area. This is difficult due to the number of prowling dinosaurs and their wide variety of attacks, especially approaching the third ettin. For this section neither Gadd nor Livia are in your party or allies thereof, so they will not be attacked but will not help with fights. After all three Ettins have been killed, return to the entrance to the Bloodstone Caves. Notes * Prior to October 9th 2008 update, Gadd used to use the Iron Mist spell and thus caused the hexed foe to become immune to all types of damage besides lightning. * If you don't finish the quest, the next time you rezone it will start over from when you have to speak to Livia. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points